Two three four little sparklings and youngling
by Beecliffnchief
Summary: This story follows the twins and youngling Optimus, the twins are abandoned by thier creators, a moment after thier creator leave Mirage pops up even younger and lost as they are, they soon find themselves with the two old most crankyest bots known to cybertron, and find Jazz and adopt him as a brother, then a youngling name Optimus shows up and becomes thier favorite bot.
1. Chapter 1

Many years just the begining of the cybertronian war, Iacon city was a little peacefull at this time but was at the borderline of destruction.

"Twins, no twins I can't keep you, I just can't" A femme spoke through cries to her three and a half year old twin sparklings.

"Why mom?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Go follow the next bot that passes this alleyway" The femme spoke as she started to walk away.

"No not me, remember follow the next bot" The femme said transforming and driving away, abandoning her sparklings.

"Sunny what do we do?" Sideswipe cried to his golden twin.

"I don't know... Sides..." Sunstreaker cried to his silver twin.

"Ah!" Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe got bumped by someone.

"I'm sorry!" A red young six month old sparkling with an accent apologized to the twins.

"Whoa are you?" Sunsteaker growled.

"Mirage..." Mirage whimpered an answer.

"Whered you come from?" Sunstreaker asked in a nicer tone.

"I just ranway from a bad place, and lost my big brother" Mirage answered sadly.

"Well I'm Sideswipe and this my brother Sunstreaker, we're the twins, so what happened to your brother?" Sideswipe introduced and managed to get a couple questions in his sentence.

"We were eascaping bad place and they got him so he stuck back there, I'm lost" Mirage explained.

"Sorry..." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said feeling sympathy for the alone sparkling, at least they had eachother with out thier creators, Mirage had no one.

"It's ok" Mirage sighed.

"Hey you can be our new little brother" Sideswipe Happily suggested.

"Yeah!" Sunstreaker agreed with his chatty twin.

"Ok!" Mirage smiled feeling a lot happier, but not forgetting about his brother.

"So what are you two doing out here?"

"Our creators got rid of us, so we have to follow who ever goes past here next" Sunstreaker explained to his newly adopted brother.

"Slag Ratchet no I didn't!, ok maybe just a little, hey my leaking of energon isn't as bad as what that decepticon was leaking, yeah yeah yeah I'm going on I'm in the north Iacon street" Ironhide walking, spoke to one of his most trusted old friend over the commlink as he passed by the alleyway the twins and Mirage were huddled together in.

"We follow him, member what mom said?" Sunstreaker said to his younger twin.

"Yeah... but he looks big and mean...I'm in" Sideswipe cheered up a bit remembering that he and his twin took all the risks they could.

"I'm in too" Mirage announced huddling close to his new adopted brothers.

"Whoa!" Both Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Mirage stopped before taking a step out of the alley a white and red vehichle pulled up transforming into an old medic.

"I can't believe you couldn't wait for back up" Ratchet hissed to the black mech.

"Reall?" Ironhide asked as Ratchet patched up slash wounds to his shoulder.

"Oh shut up, I'm done, now lets leave before we attract cons" Ratchet growled starting to walk down the street with the weapon specialist.

"pah bring it on" Ironhide laughed taunting with his cannons.

"You can't beat everything you know" Ratchet rolled his optics at his cannon totting friend.

"Haven't met something I couldn't handle" Ironhide quoted his friend.

"Hey you got that from me" Ratchet chuckled.

"Yeah well I get to use it to because it's true for the both of us" Ironhide laughed with the old medic.

"Ok come on faster!" Sunstreaker smiled as he Mirage and his twin moved thier tiny legs as fast as they could to catch up with the old mechs, with Mirage tripping a few times.

"Oof!, too fast..." Sunstreaker whined as he and his twin ran into the foot of the mech.

"What the slag was that?!, Sparklings?" Ironhide growled, quickly changing his expresion as he looked down at the three sparklings

"Twin sparklings?, and what the slag are you two... three doing out here alone, where are your creators?" Ratchet turned to what Ironhide was growling at to see the twins.

"They left us" Sunstreaker spoke to Ratchet.

"Left you?" Ironhide questioned.

"Yeah they told us to go away" Sideswipe whimpered.

"I don't know..." Mirage answered.

"Hmmm more orphans to add to the base" Ratchet muttered to himself.

"What?" Ironhide asked as Ratchet picked all three of the sparklings up handing one of them to Ironhide.

"We need to return to base" Ratchet said to Ironhide as he started to walk away.

Base

"Three more?, Prowl just found this one, what is going on?" Optimus asked Ratchet, Ironhide, and Prowl, staring at the three three and a half year old sparklings, and one six month old sparkling on the medical berth.

"Hi I'm Sideswipe..."

"He's my dumb non stop talking twin" Sunstreaker rolled his optics introducing his twin to the grey sparkling.

"Hey!" Sideswipe growled pouting and folding his arms.

"Cool I'm Jazz, who'r you?" Jazz asked happily.

"I'm Sunstreaker..."

"He's my cranky twin with a short fuse" Sideswipe finished Sunstreakers sentence.

"...And this is Mirage our new adopted little brother" Sunstreaker ignored his twins stupid comment introducing the shy tiny red bot.

"Cool that's awesome" Jazz said smiling at the three.

"Hey you can be our new brother too!" Sideswipe happily cheered.

"Ok sweet!" Jazz smiled clapping his tiny servos.

"I don't know but I'm going to have to assign bots to raise these sparklings, I'm to young to watch them and to busy in the archives" Optimus said to the three mechs.

"Absalutely Optimus" Prowl, Ironhide, and Ratchet agreed.

"Ratchet Ironhide you will take the twins, and Prowl you will take the little silver one, the younger red one can go with Hound" Optimus assigned getting shocked looks from the three.

"Optimus are you Crazy!" All three shouted at the youngling almost young adult prime.


	2. Starting off great eye roll

"I think it will do you three some good" Optimus smiled as Hound walked into the med bay.

"Four of them, and I get one?" Hound asked happily.

"Yes the red one" Optimus happily gestured to the medical berth full of sparklings.

"Aw you're a cute one" Hound cooed picking Mirage up.

_"Ah No where he taking me!" _Mirage instantly cried clicked and twittered to the twins and Jazz in sparkling chatter.

"No!" The twins and Jazz protested and climbed ontop of eachother making a tower Jazz being at the top he grabbed onto one of Mirage's peds.

"It's ok hey, let go" Hound cooed trying to calm Mirage down, lifting up more pulling Jazz with him.

"Optimus seriously we don't have time for them" Ratchet protested as he Ironhide Optimus, and Prowl ignored the scene behind them.

"Then make the time, raising sparklings shouldn't be to hard" Optimus chuckled at the protesting panicking mechs.

_"Get him!"_ Sideswipe Sunstreaker and Jazz all helped eachother off the berth and chased after Hound beating on the green mechs large peds.

"Ah get... them... off!" Hound cried for help as all four sparklings screamed at him, three of them beating and hanging onto his legs and peds.

"...You're saying that's not hard?" Prowl raised an optic ridge as he Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide watched Hound struggle against the sparklings.

"For Primus sake help!" Hound cried.

"Well try to make it work..." Optimus gave a small laugh and retreated out of the med bay.

"Ok come here" Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet said prying off Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker.

_"No!" _All four cried and screamed still reaching for eachother.

"Ok put them back on the berth I will get the supplies for them and run you all through" Ratchet shouted over the screaming sparklings.

As soon as all four sparklings were placed back on the berth they all clicked and chirped happily huddling together.

"They definetly have seperation anxiety" Ratchet pointed out seeing how happy all four were when they were all back on the berth.

"But they werent all together when we brought them here except for the twins and Mirage" Ironhide pointed out.

"Hmm who knows maybe they bonded within the last fifteen minutes we've been talking" Prowl rolled his optics.

"Alright toys blankets etc that's pretty much it good luck to us all" Ratchet sighed handing out the sparkling suplies to Ironhide, Prowl, and Hound.

"Ok... now just how do we seperate them?" Hound asked with some fright in his tone as he glanced over to the sparklings that stared at him with death glares from Mirage and Jazz, and the twins putting thier fists into thier servos threateningly.

"Well it shouldn't be to hard how bout we wait untill they recharge then seperate them" Ironhide suggested.

"No!, do have any idea how stupid that would be!" Ratchet snapped at the weapon specialist.

"I'm just saying it's an option..." Ironhide grumbled turning away from Ratchet.

"Hound, Prowl take your sparklings and we'll deal with the twins" Ratchet said taking charge of the situatioon.

"Ok... I don't know why they're getting so upset I mean we all live in the same base" Prowl sighed picking up Jazz who instantly protested as Mirage did when Hound picked him up.

"Ok we will meet you two in the rec room later" Ratchet said as the two walked out with the screaming sparklings.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker cried as thier adopted brothers were taken away, then looked at eachother then hugged eachother for dear life hoping to not be seperated.

"We can't sepherate the twins"

"I know" Ironhide sighed looking at the two sparklings terrified of leaving eachother.

"So what do we do Ratchet?" Ironhide asked.

"Ok we obviously take them and socialize them with the other ones but we have to constantly keep these two together so spending a lot of time with each other and handing them to another bot to sparkling sit" Ratchet explained.

"Ok fine, I hope I can handle it" Ironhide sighed.

"I'm sure you'll be able to handle a sparkling" Ratchet smiled to Ironhide.

"I wasn't talking about him I was talking about spending all that time with you" Ironhide joked.

"Ha ha!, so what one you taking!?" Ratchet snapped at Ironhide gesturing to the sobbing twins.

"I'll take the gold one" Ironhide said picking up and prying Sideswipe off handing him to Ratchet.

"Sides!"

"Sunny!"

The twins both cried and reached for eachother.

"What our your names?, you seemed to be having a pretty good talk with the other sparklings" Ratchet asked Sideswipe who squirmed frantically trying to reach his twin.

"I Sideswipe..." Sideswipe whimpered to the medic.

"I Sunstreaker" Sunstreaker growled.

"And the others?" Ironhide asked.

"You mean ones you take way?" Sideswipe hissed folding his arms.

"Others our new brothers, Mirage n Jazz" Sunstreaker gumpilly answered folding his arms as well.

"Yes... well we can go meet them in the rec room get something for you to eat" Ratchet rolled his optics as he and Ironhide made there way down the hallway to the rec room.

"Where we are?" Sideswipe asked looking around the giant hallways.

"Our base" Ironhide Answered as tey got into the rec room where Prowl and Hound had placed thier still crying sparklings on the ground to play.

_"Mirage, Jazz!" _Sideswipe and Sunstreaker chirped reaching for the two.

"Put them down to play" Ratchet said to Ironhide as he placed Sideswipe down beside Mirage and Jazz.

"Yup" Ironhide sighed placing Sunstreaker down with the others.

_"Stupid slow old mech!" _Sunstreaker angirly shook his fist at Ironhide.

_"Least we back together" _Sideswipe shrugged as he hugged Jazz and Mirage, and Sunstreaker did the same.

_"Yeah we all cool now"_ Jazz chirped.

"Look at them all" Prowl said as he grabed some energon for Jazz, watching the four sparklings at the same time.

"Thier all so happy" Hound said as he, was handed a bottle from Ratchet as, Ratchet, Ironhide and prowl got the small energon cubes and turned to watch the sparklings chattering to eachother.

"Primus it's like they all can't handle being away from eachother and as soon as you put them all together they're the circus and the twins are the ringleaders" Ratchet said as they all aproached the sparklings.

_"Hey I bet he's gonna try n feed you Sides" _Sunstreaker teased as Ratchet knelt down infront of Sideswipe.

_"Oh yeah watch this" _Sideswipe smirked.

_"Uhoh" _Mirage shook his helm and covered his optics, peeking through his fingers.

Jazz smiled excitedly waiting for Sideswipe to make his move.

"Here you go" Ratchey cooed feeding Sideswipe the first sip of energon.

"Pleh!" Sideswipe spat the energon back at Ratchet getting most of it on the medics face.

Ha ha ha!" All four of the sparklings giggled madly pointing at the medic that jumped back up in surprise.

"That little!" Ratchet growled as the other mechs placed thier energon cubes for thier sparklings down infront thier sparklings.

"Ha ha ha!" All four happily chirped and giggled splashing eachother with the energon.

"Oh yeah this is starting off great..." Prowl rolled his optics as the sparklings spashed eachother with the energon.


	3. You have no idea

"How goes the..."

"SHH!" Ratchet, Prowl, Ironhide and Hound all sushed the youngling and pointed to the four sparklings all piled ontop of eachother recharging.

"Oh sorry, how's the parenting going" Optimus whispered to the four stressed out mechs.

"The last few hours have been" Ratchet started to whisper.

"A living hell!" Ironhide whispered.

"You have no idea what we've been through Optimus!" Prowl Whined.

"They've been throwing toys and energon at us running and hiding from us slowly plotting how to destroy our sanity!" Hound practically cried holding his helm.

"Ok well you guys need to find a way to handle them, there is a solution to every problem" Optimus sighed shaking his helm and leaving the new sparkling room, shutting the door behind him making the slightest noise.

All four sparklings chirped as the the four mechs turned around to see all four sparklings sitting up staring at them.

"AAAAAAH!" Ratchet, Ironhide, Hound and Prowl all scrambled/falling out the door, shutting it tightly behinde them as they turned and ran down the hallway.

"LET THEM FALL BACK INTO RECHARGE IT'S LATE!" Ratchet shouted as he continued down the hallway.

"The hell was that?" Air raid asked Jetfire as the four mechs ran down the hallway.

"No idea" Jetfire shrugged continuing down the hallway with Air raid.

_"Clear!" _Mirage Chirped turning his high frequency audio receptors off.

_"Ok sweet let's get out of this crib thingies n splore the base" _Sideswipe announced standing up in the crib.

_"Ok make a tower!" _Sunstreaker clicked as he let the others one by one get on his back making a tower.

_"Ok I out!" Jazz chirped _as he slid down the bars on the outside of the crib, landing on the floor.

_"I out to" Mirage chirped hapilly as he landed on his peds next to Jazz._

_"Come on Sunny n Sides" Jazz and Mirage encouraged the twin sparklings._

_"Sides help me up"_

_"I'm waiting for you come on jump!" Sideswipe chirped reaching over the crib edge for his brothers servos as Jazz and Mirage held onto Sideswipes peds._

_"Got it ah!"_

_"Oof!"_

_"Yo it be nice if yall got off me!" Jazz growled banging his fists against the ground, trying to lift three others off his back._

_"Oops sorry Jazzy ha ha" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker giggled getting off Mirage and Jazz._

_"Ok how we get out Sides?, we can't open the door" Sunstreaker chirped and clicked as all four of them stood infront of the giant door._

_"Well we managed to get outta the crib why not the room" Jazz shrugged._

_"Hmm I got idea!" Sideswipe chirped quickly toddling back over to the crib, reaching through the bars between the cushions grabbing one of metal cutting lasers._

_"Where you get tha?" Sunstreaker put his servos on his hips and raised an optic ridge at his twin._

_"From Ol doc bot" Sideswipe chirped toddling closer to the door._

_"Hey we need code name's for the big bots" Jazz pointed out._

_"Ok doctor bot can be the hatchet cause he's so mean" Sideswipe smirked._

_"Alrigh, n Ionhide can be Ironaft" Jazz snickered._

_"K, n Prow can be copshop" Mirage clicked._

_"Okedokey, n Houns crazy" Sunstreaker chirped._

_"Ok let's go" Sideswipe happily chirped._

_"Whoa whoa, now wait ta minute, if we cut through this door they see us, let's go through that wall instead" Jazz stopped Sideswipe from cutting through the door._

_"Ok" Sideswipe shrugged toddling with the group over to the left wall of the room,_

_"Alrigh, step aside you donuts let a pro handle this" Sideswipe chirped with a cocky tone, cutting through the wall with ease._

_"K let's go" Sunstreaker rolled his optics at his twin, and chriped waving everyone through the hole._

_"Whoa this room is big look all stuff in here" All for clicked and chirped curiously at the room filled with datapads some weapons a berth._

Optimus shocked at how the sparklings got into his room, continued to watch as the sparklings paraded around his room.

"Um... don't you four think you should be recharging?" Optimus asked the four sparklings that jumped at hearing his voice.

"Aaah!" all four of the sparklings quickly turned to run back through the hole only to be stopped by Optimus's arm.

"Hey it's ok I won't harm you" Optimus smiled warmly at the four that looked at him with terror.

_"Think he k?" Sideswipe asked Sunstreaker._

_"Yeah he seem nice" Sunstreaker nodded._

"I don't think that belongs to you now does it?" Optimus asked gesturing to the laser Sideswipe held.

"No..." Sideswipe sighed giving Optimus the laser.

"Thank you now what are all of you doing up so late?" Optimus asked the twins Jazz and Mirage.

"We wan to see otter places" Mirage explained.

"Well I'm going to call Ratchet to repair this hole, but before I do that let's get you four back to recharge so you don't get Ratchet angry" Optimus cooed escorting the four sparklings into thier room through Optimus's door.

"When you go to the rec room tomorrow I'm sure you will meet Arcee" Optimus said as he placed the sparklings back in the crib.

"Who Cee?" Mirage asked sitting up in the crib with others.

"She's the little femme sparkling staying with her big sisters" Optimus smiled.

"Can we see her?" Sideswipe asked.

"Tomorrow, now recharge, I hear the Hatchet comming" Optimus winked at the sparklings that looked at eachother in shock at how Optimus new what Ratchet's nickname was.

"What the how the hell did this happen?" Ratchet growled from Optimus's room.

"Uhoh he's gonna tatle on us!" Mirage whimpered.

"I no think so he seem cool" Jazz thought outloud.

"You must have left your laser on my desk, I bumped it and it triggered and cut through the wall, sorry" Optimus quickly made up an excuse.

"Optimus there are sparklings right next to your room you could have seriously injured them" Ratchet scolded the youngling.

"I know I'll be more carefull next time" Optimus promised as Ratchet patched up the wall.

"You are a young mech Optimus you have no idea what it's like to worry for your sparkling" Ratchet continued ranting, making Optimus sigh heavily and roll his optics.

"He does care..." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at eachother.


	4. What the energon cookie

"Hey old timmers" Chromia greeted walking in the rec room.

"Chromia really?" Ironhide sighed rolling his optics as he and Ratchet monitored the four mischievious sparklings infront of him.

"Chill Hide I didn't mean it" Chromia laughed as she carried Arcee over to the old mechs.

"Hello Arcee, how are you today?" Ratchet cooed to the happy navy blue sparkling.

"I good Ratch!" Arcee giggled at her favorite cranky medic, his tempertantrums made her laugh it was entertaining.

"I heard you two Hound and Prowl have adopted some mischievious orphans huh" Chromia said gesturing to the sparklings throwings blocks at eachother.

_"Hey how many you think I fit in my mouth?" Sideswipe smirked holding blocks up._

_"Um I'd say about four" Sunstreaker challenged his brother._

_"Ok!" Sideswipe chirped piling four blocks beside him._

_"Ready go!" Jazz Mirage and Sunstreaker cheered Sideswipe on as he stuffed two blocks in his mouth._

"Yeah... you got tha... SIDESWIPE GET THOSE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Ratchet snapped making Sideswipe spit the drool covered blocks out onto his servo.

"Oh gross" Ratchet whined as The four sparklings laughed at him.

"If you want Arcee to be a good sparkling I suggest keeping her away from those four" Ironhide told Chromia, gesturing to the sparklings throwing blocks at Ratchet.

"Arcee's a femme she's smarter then that" Chromia chuckled taking Arcee up to the boys.

_"You guys are dumb" Arcee clicked as Chromia sat her down with Jazz, Mirage and the twins._

_"No were Sideswipe, Jazz, Mirage, and Sunstreaker" Sideswipe corrected still chewing on a block._

_"...Yup definetly dumb" Arcee rolled her optics at the idiotic twin._

"Well they got straight to chattering that's got to be a good sign" Chromia smiled sitting on the couch with Ratchet and Ironhide.

"Not in our data logs" Ironhide shook his helm.

"These here our sparkling geniuses, constantly talking emongst eachother plotting against us!" Ratchet hissed watching the five speak in sparkling chatter.

"Ratchet when will we ever know when you actually lose it?, they're just sparklings, Me and Elita are raising Arcee and she's perfectly fine" Chromia shook her helm.

"Chromia, these little psychos came from primus knows where, Arcee is your and Elita's sister, these are orphans from obviously not that good of creators, we don't know what these sparklings are capable of" Ratchet explained.

_"Oh you have no idea" Sunstreaker evily smiled at the older bots._

_"Geniuses, you four are anything but" Arcee snorted_.

_"Um excuse me you haven't even seen us at work yet!" Jazz protested against Arcee's comment._

_"I don't have to, I just look at you all and you radiate morons!" Arcee scoffed, watching Mirage fall onto his back and giggle at his peds._

_"What the energon cookie does radiate mean?" Sideswipe chirped at Arcee._

_"He's the idiot, I no what it means Cee" Sunstreaker boasted._

_"Low grade, you do not!" Sideswipe growled at Sunstreaker._

_"Yeah you wanna prove somethin?" Sunstreaker growled pushing Sideswipe into Mirage._

_"Sorry Mirage" Sideswipe apologized helping the shy bot up, abck into a sitting position._

_"You're quiet" Arcee tilted her helm at the tiny red sparkling._

_"When he wants to be, anyway you gonna fight or what?" Sunstreaker shrugged putting his little fists up._

_"Maybe later I see something we could have fun with" Sideswipe clicked toddling away from his twin and Arcee._

_"His mind wonders" Sunstreaker smiled at Arcee._

_"I see that..." Arcee watched as Sideswipe placed the blocks ontop of eachother._

_"Jazz, Mirage come help me bros" Sideswipe chirped trying to place Ratchet's giant clipboured ontop of a few blocks._

_"Oh I better help" Sunstreaker clicked toddling over to his brother, with Jazz, Mirage toddled half way then crawled the rest._

_"What in the blanky are you guys doing?" Arcee clicked watching the boys construct a catapult._

"Little more over, there perfect" Sunstreaker chirped from above on the couch.

"Ok Sunny whenever you're ready" Sideswipe chirped giving a thumbs up, sitting on the end of the catapult, waiting for Sunstreaker to jump off onto the other end.

"Ready, 2 3 1!" Jazz counted down as Sunstreaker jumped on the catapult making Sideswipe fly past Ratchet, Ironhide and Chromia.

"Wooooohooo!" Sideswipe giggled as he sore threw the air.

"What the SIDESWIPE!" Ratchet shouted as he turned his helm seeing Sideswipe flying towards the door.

"Gotcha!" Optimus cooed catching Sideswipe before he hit the door.

"_Ha ha Sides that was awesome!" Sunstreaker chirped giving his twin a thumbs up._

_"That was funny do it again" Arcee giggled clapping her servos._

"Thank you Optimus..." Ratchet sighed rolling his optics at his sparkling.

"No problem H..."

"You call me Hatchet one more time and I'll hit you with a wrench" Ratchet warned Optimus.

"Ok ok geez Ratchet" Optimus rolled his optics sitting down with the sparklings.

"Optimus watch them for a moment while we go check up with Prowl Hound and Elita.

"Sure thing Ratchet" Optimus nodded, turning his attention back to the sparklings and away from the three bots leaving the room.

"Hi Opty" Arcee greeted.

"Hello Arcee I see you've met our newest members" Optimus cooed gestruing to the boys.

"Wait we keeping them?" Arcee questioned.

"Yes" Optimus nodded.

"Primus I not going to survive..." Arcee sighed facepalmed.

"Miss drama over there" Jazz giggled pointing to Arcee with his thumb.

"Oh yeah!" Arcee hissed tackling Jazz making curl into a ball.

"Arcee come on now, be nice" Optimus warned Arcee on her behaviour.

"You told us she was femme, you no didn't tell us she vicious" Jazz grumbled picking himself after Arcee let him go.

"Thank you Arcee" Optimus smiled at the femme that pouted still wanting to beat on Jazz.

"Opty!" Sideswipe and the boys chirped.

"Yes?"

"How you no what we call Ratch?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Because, I used to be like you four when I was your age when Ironhide and Ratchet raised me" Optimus chuckled patting Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's helms.


	5. Downhill from here

"I no believe that for sec Opty" Arcee shook her helm.

"You're a femme what you know?" Sideswipe growled at Arcee.

"Tell me he not just say that..." Arcee hissed her temper boiling fast.

"Ok ok, guys come on get along" Optimus said pushing Arcee and Sideswipe away from eachother.

"I can no communicate with idiots!" Arcee scoffed folding her arms.

"Oh go choke on energon cookie" Sideswipe also scoffed and folded his arms.

"Oh don't act like you hate eachother, I bet sometime in the future you will be one big happy group" Optimus smiled.

"With them?, I don't think so!" Arcee chuckled pointed to the twins Jazz and Mirage.

"Yeah well you to cranky to be likeble" Sunstreaker said sticking his tongue out at Arcee.

"Spoken by the sparkling of experiance, you probably learn it from Hide" Arcee snorted at Sunstreaker.

"Ok ok changing the subject, look keys" Optimus said dangling his keys infront the five arguing sparklings.

"No thanks, I got my own set" Sideswipe said waving off the keys Optimus tried to distract him with.

"Oh come on Si... wait what?!" Optimus shook his taking a few moments to figure out what Sideswipe said.

"Got from prow" Sideswipe giggled as the older bots came back in the rec room.

"Alright thanks for watching them Optimus" Ratchet thanked picking Sideswipe up.

"Yeah... no problem" Optimus chuckled shaking his helm as het got up off the floor.

"What's so funny?" Prowl asked picking Jazz up.

"Oh nothing" Optimus laughed harder at Prowl as he walked out of the med bay.

"What was tha...What did you guys do to him?" Ironhide asked as he and Hound picked up thier own sparklings.

"No thing" Mirage smiled and shrugged.

"Did you have fun with the boys Arcee?" Chromia cooed to her little sister.

"Humph... No answering that question" Arcee pouted rolling her optics.

"Well then, I have Warpath radioing me like crazy I got to go, Ratchet can you watch Sunstreaker?" Ironhide asked almost in a panick, quivckly handing the golden sparkling to the medic holding the silver twin.

"Yep...Hurry back" Ratchet sighed rolling his optics.

"Well I'm going to put thses two down for a nap" Ratchet said as he walked down the hallway with Prowl and Hound.

"Ok We'll meet you in the med bay" Prowl said as Ratchet walked into the sparkkling room.

"Alright you crazy twins lay down and recharge for awhile I'll be back soon" Ratchet cooed placing the twins in the crib.

"Please be good..." Ratchet sighed walking out of the room shutting the door.

_"Okedokey he's gone Sunny" Sideswipe chirped_ listening for the footsteps getting further away.

"_Ok we out of the crib now what?, they took away the laser" Sunstreaker asked his twin._

_"You not hear me say I has keys?" Sideswipe shook his helm at his twin, as he rumaged between the cushions of the crib._

_"Where you get all this stuff?" Sunstreaker asked as they both walked up to the door._

_"You with me all the time you should know" Sideswipe chirped jumping up and down trying to reach the keyhole._

_"Sides that's to up, even if stand on my shoulders" Sunstreaker clicked._

_"How we get out then?" Sideswipe asked turning to his twin._

_"Hmmm... through there!" Sunstreaker chirped pointing to the air vent on the bottom of the wall._

_"Sweet I'll get Ratchet's screwdriver" Sideswipe chirped toddling over to crib._

_"Screwdriver?, isn't that how creators make sparklings?" Sunstreaker clicked as Sideswipe replaced the keys with a screw driver._

_"What the energon cookie are you talking about?" Sideswipe squeaked as he unscrewed the screws from the vent opening it._

_"I don't know..." Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge not knowing what he was saying._

_"Lets go" Sideswipe chirped as he and his twin crawled up the air vent over the hallway._

_"Hey Sides watch this" Sunstreaker smirked waiting for a bot to walk under the vent._

_"Bleeeeh..." Sunstreaker drooled letting it drop through onto Preceptor._

__"What the!" Preceptor jumped at the drool hitting his helm.

_"Ha ha ha!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker bothe chirped and laughed continuing on thier way, eventualy getting a down ramp in the vent._

_"Now wha?, it all downhill from here" Sunstreaker chirped to Sideswipe._

_"Well why don you figure it out I been doing all the work" Sideswipe scoffed to his golden twin._

_"What I no think so!" Sunstreaker chirped in protest._

_"I been carrying you entire way" Sideswipe boasted._

_"Oh yeah!, carrythis!" Sunstreaker growled takiling his twin taking them both down the steep ramp in the vent._

_"_Just try and get as much as you can done on that report Hound" Prowl shrugged as he Ratchet and Hound looked at datapads as Mirage and Jazz chattered to eachother on the medical berth.

_"This boring..." Mirage whined._

_"Yeah I wish Sunny and Sides were here" Jazz sighed._

_"That's sweet" Sunstreaker said to his twin over hearing Jazz as they got closer to the med bay._

_"Aaaaaaaaah!"_

__"Do you hear something?" Ratchet asked hearing wild chirps and bangs comming from the air vent.

_"Wish granted oof!" Sideswipe chirped as they fell out of the vent onto Jazz and Mirage._

_"Sunny Sides!" Mirage and Jazz chirped happily as the twins scrambled to thier peds._

__"What the frag..." Ironhide said watching the whole thing from the doorway of the medbay.

"You Side...Sun...HOW THE SLAG!" Ratchet growled twitching his optic.

"What you didn't put them in the air vent?" Ironhide asked.

"Of course not, I'm not an idiot!" Ratchet snapped.

"Thier sparkling genuises I keep telling you that!" Hound said.

"Ok we're really going to have to make a way so they can't get out of the room" Ratchet said.

"That's going to be near impossible, hey is that your screwdriver?" Prowl said noticing Sideswiped clutching the scredriver in his servos.

"Hey!" Ratchet snapped taking his screwdriver back.

_"Oops... how that get in my servos" Sideswipe giggled to his twin, Jazz and Mirage that giggled with him._


	6. Finding Arcee

"No Fragging way am I watching all four of them on my own!" Hound whined.

"We have important calls to get to, Don't worry next time you wont have to sparkling sit Prowl does" Ratchet explained leaving the green mech with Jazz Mirage and the twins.

"Next time!, I wont make it to a next time!" Hound cried.

_"What should we do with crazy here?" Jazz asked gesturing his helm to the Green mech._

_"Hmmm distract him and let's go find Arcee n take her on a tour" Mirage suggested._

_"Dude you wanna take that stuck up snob" Jazz asked Mirage._

"Oh no they're chattering, better distract them" Hound said looking around for a toy.

_"She not stuck up, she just need more of open mind like us" Mirage defended the femme._

"Hey guys lookey here wanna play with blocks!" Hound cooed waving bolcks in his servo at the chattering sparklings.

_"...Yeah I'm with Jazz she's a bit of sour low grade if you know what I mean" Sunstreaker said looking at hound for a brief second._

"Ok look blanket, you guys want your blanket?" Hound continued to try and distract the four scheming sparklings.

_"Well I agree with Mirage, I think we should crack open her head" Sideswipe chirped looking at Hound like he's crazy._

_"Open her mind dumbie" Sunstreaker rolled his optics._

_"Alright we're in" Jazz and Sunstreaker agreed._

"Come on guy toys?, you hungry, tired, anything!" Hound continued to dangle toys and blankets infront of the sparklings that all looked at him like he was insane.

_"Will someone get rid of crazy here" Sunstreaker rolled his optics gesturing to the annoying green mech._

_"The doors open we just need to sneak past Crazy" Jazz said pointing to the door._

_"That's easy let me handle it" Mirage chirped toddling over to a box full of toys._

"Houn, houn!" Mirage chirped and clicked pointing to the tall box of toys.

"What is it Mirage, you want something from in there?" Hound cooed walking over to the box.

"Ga" Mirage chirped Hound smiled knowing Mirage wasn't the sparkling that knew many words to speak.

"Ok what would you like?" Hound smiled rummaging through the box.

"Bouncy" Mirage clicked.

"... You mean that tiny bouncy ball, you want me to look for that in this mess" Hound asked with wide optics.

"Uhuh" Mirage nodded as the others started to sneak out the door.

"Ok...give me a minute..." Hound sighed focusing on finding the tiny ball in the mess of toys.

Sideswipe peeked around the corner from the hallway and waved Mirage out, Mirage quickly toddled out the door into the hallway.

"Hey... HEY WHERE ARE YOU FOUR GOING!" Hound snapped seeing the twins standing right out side the door taunting him.

"Alright get back in here you..."

Hound didn't have a chance to finish or get through the door as the door slamed infront of him.

_"Ha ha nice aim sides" Sunstreaker praised his twin that threw the screwdriver at the door controlpanel, breaking it._

_"Ha ha! thanks, now help me get the screwdriver or we wont be getting into any rooms Arcee's in" Sideswipe thanked then ordered pointing to the screwdriver in the sparking control panel._

_"Yeah yeah" Sunstreaker growled as all four of them made a tower._

_"It...It's stuck!" Sideswipe grumbled as he pulled the screwdriver._

_"Well that's great" Sunstreaker hissed getting up breaking the tower, leaving Sideswip hanging from the screwdriver._

_"Hey!, uh oh, ow!" Sideswipe whimpered as he landed on his aft with the screwdriver._

_"Ok we got the screwdriver lets go now" Jazz rolled his optics waving the twins to follow him and Mirage._

_"You know what room she's in?" Jazz asked Mirage as they paraded past rooms down the huge hallway._

__"Thanks Elita for watching Arcee well I go in the field for a while" Chromia thanked not noticing the four sparklings behind her sneaking into the room she was leaving

"Well we're supposed to take turns watching her" Elita rolled her optics from where she sat with Arcee on a small couch, watching Chromia leave.

_"Hi Cee" _Mirage Jazz and the twins greeted toddling over to the couch.

"Uuuh where'd you all come from?, aren't you four, the sparklings that the old timmers are whatching?" Elita asked the four little sparklings climbing onto the couch.

"Yeah they are" Arcee grumbled with annoyance.

"Oooh I see you came to see Arcee, speaking of wich where are the old timmers, someone should be watching you four" Elita said placing all five sparklings on a play area on a soft blanket.

"You stay and play for a moment I'm going to try and get some energon for you all, when I get back it's nap time" Elita said leaving the room.

_"Ugh... nap time what a bore" Sunstreaker scoffed._

_"Ok what's the big idea!" Arcee hissed putting her servos on her hips._

_"What...we came to see you" Jazz said cowering from the angry femme._

_"Why?, you all came from the streets, all you four are is trouble!" Arcee growled flailing her arms._

_"Whoa there, we may be abandoned sparklings from off the streets but we don't let that put us down" Sideswipe corrected Arcee._

_"N how you do that?" Arcee raised an optic ridge at the silver twin._

_"We don't dawn on the bad stuff" Jazz chirped._

_"Yeah we live our life" Mirage clicked._

_"Looking at things with an open mind" Sideswipe chirped._

_"Maybe take the chance and open your mind to things" Sunstreaked continued._

_"I don't know how though" Arcee twittered intrested in what the boys where saying to her._

_"Then let us show you, we are more then just the trouble making orphans that everyone see's us as" Mirage clicked and chirped to Arcee giving her a smile._

_"Ok I'll try but how are you going to open my mind?" Arcee asked the four._

_"When it's nap time we'll make our escape we're pros" Sideswipe clicked as Elita entered the room._

_"Alright I'm in all four boys chirped._

_"You in Cee?" Mirage clicked to the nervouse looking femme._

_"I don't...I'm in" Arcee smiled getting happy chirps and clicks from the boys._


	7. Helping Optimus

**I have made changes to the previouse chapters with Optimus, he is not a prime but a 17 year old youngling trying to work his way to prime.**

"Ok all fed and napping everything is..." Elita said to herself as she got a call.

"Your where the doors broken and you can't get out...well Ratchet's in the field I'll have to go find him...what thier safe in me and Chromia's room recharging, I'm comming..." Elita rolled her optics annoyed by Hounds call, as she left the room.

_"And we are clear!" Mirage chirped pushing he blanket off of himself._

_"Well easy parts done we don't have to climb out of a crib" Jazz chirped._

_"Yeah hard part is how we getting out of here the doors shut, and we can't reach to open it" Mirage clicked worridly._

_"Relax, we got it under control" Sideswipe said as he finished unscrewimg the last screw from another airvent._

_"You guys are crazy" Arcee gasped as Mirage and Jazz toddled to the twins getting ready to crawl into the vent._

_"Aw it's fine Cee" Jazz's voice echoed as he and the twins crawled into the vent._

_"Cee I'll go last you go ahead of me" Mirage chirped nicely to the frightened and nervouse femme._

_"Ok we're all in twins" Jazz gave a thumbs up._

_"Ok let's go, and hope it dosen't end up like last time huh Sides?" Sunstreaker smiked following his twin._

_"Why what happen last time?" Arcee asked nervously._

_"Oh they slid down a steep part n landed on me n Jazz" Mirage explained to the worried femme._

_"Where we going again?" Arcee shivered still following the four._

_"We don't know, hey Sunny look look look!, we above hallway gain!" Sideswipe chirped._

_"So?" Arcee questioned wondering what the big deal was._

_"So we can drop stuff on bots n they wont notice" Jazz chuckled._

_"That's rude" Arcee twittered._

_"Keep an open mind member?" Mirage reminded Arcee._

_"Oh it's Air raid, definetly him" Arcee chirped pointing to the bot about to walk under them._

_"Bleh..." All four boys drooled onto the ariel bot that jumped and ran in confusion._

_"Ha ha tha was funny!" Arcee giggled clapping her servos._

_"There's more fun to come" Sunstreaker chirped leading the gang down the vent._

_"So where we going anyway?" Arcee asked as she congidently crawled through the vent with the boys._

_"We don't know, that's the fun of it!" Mirage chirped._

_"Man Sides what would you do if you couldn't talk" Jazz asked sarcastically, as he drawled behind the chattering silver twin._

_"I'd probably be upset oof!" Sideswipe shrugged crawling into his brother._

_"Sidesipe watch it!, you nearly bumbped me into the sliding part!" Sunstreaker growled to his twin._

_"What's the matter just go down" Jazz chirped._

_"Uuuuh, is that safe?" Arcee questioned looking at the down hill vent._

_"Yeah it's fine!" Sideswipe chirped gettong ready to slide down._

_"We'll all go together" Mirage clicked preparing to slide down wuth the twins, Jazz, and Arcee._

_"Ok 1 2 3!"_

"You two lost them!, including Arcee!" Ratchet growled.

"And Elita of all bots you lost them all including your sister with them!" Prowl scolded.

"Aren't we being a little harsh?" Optimus innocently asked.

"No Optimus just let us handle it" Ironhide hissed shutting up the young to be prime.

"Look I don't know where they could have gone, I went to help Hound and when I came back they were gone" Elita explained.

"They trapped me in the room!" Hound whined.

"Hound we care not for your excuses we need to find them, make sure they haven't gotten out of the base" Ironhide growled at the panicky green mech.

"Weeeee!" was all that Optimus looked up at the airvents, hearing sparklings comming from the vents above, while the older bots argued with Elita.

"Aaaah oof!" Optimus luckily caught all five giggling sparklings that fell out of the vent.

"Any ideas on where they could be?" Elita asked the four old mechs.

"Thier right here" Optimus spoke up interupting the argument.

"Where'd you all come from!?" All the bots gasped taking thier giggling sparklilngs from Optimus.

"Well I..."

"You nothing Optimus!" Ratchet scolded backing the youngling Optimus up.

"What?" Optimus stuttered backing away from the slightly taller medic.

"Is this some sort of joke to you!?" Ratchet hissed at Optimus.

"What do you mean Ratchet?" Optimus panicked wondering why he was in trouble.

"Everytime the sparklings eascape you happen to show up or have some stupid excuse for them!, you are obviously taking them and putting them in dangerouse positions, and that is not some thing a prime would ever do!, if you are planning on getting that far!" Prowl scolded Optimus.

"But I didn't!" Optimus defended.

_"Twins Opty is getting in trouble for what we did" Arcee clicked._

"Opty no do nothing!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker chirped.

"Uhoh" Jazz covered face.

"We in trouble now..." Arcee and Mirage shivered.

"What?" All old mechs turned thier attentiong away from Optimus.

"We scaped on our own" Sideswipe sighed.


	8. The leaving problem

"The twins come up with all the plans, n they are awesome!" Jazz chirped.

"But we help them" Mirage admitted.

"Oh really?, how and using what?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge turning his attention to the silver twin.

"Your laser, your screwdriver, Prows keys, through airvents, the hallway through doors" Sideswipe started to cower from the evil glare Ratchet was giving him.

"You little monsters, you corrupted Arcee!" Ironhide scolded the twins that cowered.

"No they not!" Arcee defended the twins.

"Arcee quiet" Elita shushed her sister.

"Ok you bad trouble making little sparklings you are going to be in seperate rooms from now on, and will not be able to play together for a while, you two have done nothing good since they day we brought you here, all you two do is missbehave and cause others to missbehave as well, that is not going to happen anymore" Prowl and Ironhide finally lost it on the twins.

"I don't think that was..."

"Necassary?, of course it was, because you being one of the ones that missbehaves when they do!" Ratchet scolded Optimus.

"Seperate rooms now!" Prowl snareld taking Jazz away from the others as Hound did the same with Mirage, leaving the room.

"That's not fair to them they're sparklings!, they just want attention, have you even played with them at all!" Optimus shouted at the older mechs.

"Optimus you better get ready to leave for the library" Ratchet said to the upset youngling.

"What ever what you are doing is cruel, they probably wanted to play" Optimus lowly growled going to his room.

"You are not to leave the room if we catch you out of this room we will seperate you both" Ratchet warned Ironhide warned, leaving the room with Ratchet, leaving the twins in a crib in a dark room.

In Arcee's room.

"But Lita they are fun" Arcee whined.

"Arcee you could have been seriously injured from that fall if Optimus hadn't have caught you guys, thos boys are bad news stay away from them" Elita warned putting her little sister in her crib.

"But Lita..."

"No buts, now recharge" Elita sighed leaving the room.

"Humph...not fair...they show me how to have fun..." Arcee muttered to herself sitting up in her crib.

_"They hate us..."_

_"What" Sunstreaker turned to his crying twin._

_"They hate us just like mom n dad did" Sideswipe cried._

_"They said the same things mom n dad did they don't like us"_

_"...they...then we have to go back..." Sunstreaker clicked._

_"Go back where?, no one likes us we have no where to go but back on the streets!" Sideswipe continued._

_"I don't know but not here, lets go pologize though...to Cee, Mirage, n Jazz" Sunstreaker sighed helping his brother out of the crib._

_"But if you leave it will be really boring" Mirage whined._

_"Bots aren't happy with us here, we have to leave, we came to say sorry to you guys" Sideswipe told the saddened red sparkling._

_"Sorry nothing we don't need an apology, we need are brothers" Jazz chirped to the twins as he helped Mirage out of thier crib._

_"Yeah you two go we go with you, we brothers" Mirage clicked._

_"Ok, lets go say goodbye to Cee" Sideswipe smiled._

_"What you're leaving?" Arcee asked in asad tone._

_"Yeah...we caused trouble for everyone, especially you, we know you are smart and good n we ruined it for you" Sunstreaker explained to the femme._

_"You didn't ruin anything, you made me see what fun is" Arcee chirped._

_"I guess we did but got you in trouble" Sideswipe clicked to Arcee._

_"Let me out of this thing please" Arcee chirped to the boys as she tried to get out of her crib._

_"There is no chance I'm leaving you four to go out there alone" Arcee scolded the four._

_"Cee you're like our sister we wont forget you" Sideswipe chirped._

_"Thanks I see you guys as trouble making brothers" Arcee giggled._

_"But if I'm your sister, I'm comming with you" Arcee told the twins._

_"Oh alright, but we're taking you away from the good life here, the streets aren't easy" Sunstreaker and Mirage explained._

_"I'm willing to take that challenge" Arcee smirked._

_"Alright then" Jazz chirped._

_"Hey should we go say bye to Opty?" Sideswipe asked._

_"No, it's better if we don't, he'd probably get in trouble if we did" Sunstreaker shook his helm guiding his twin away from Optimus's room._

_"We are definetly helping Opty though, he dosen't need to be in trouble for no reason" Arcee chirped as they made thier way out of the base._


	9. That's our boys

"OPTIMUS!"

"Ah ow Primus!, what did I do..." Optimus asked grabbing his knee after banging it into his desk.

"Optimus where are they what excuese do you have for them now?" Prowl growled, as he Elita, and the rest of the old bots stormed into his room.

"What are you talking about?, whoa!" Optimus asked in panick as he dodged a flying wrench.

"Where are the sparklings, they're gone!" Ratchet hissed.

"Check the airvents!" Optimus cowered as Ratchet held a wrench ready to throw.

"We already did we looked all over the base" Elita growled.

"Well keep looking maybe they got into the med bay or something, I'll go check outside" Optimus sighed.

"No Optimus get to the library we'll keep looking" Ratchet sighed letting Optimus go.

"But...I'll keep an optic out for them" Optimus said transforming and driving out of the base.

_"This is scary we should go back" Arcee whimpered following the boys closely._

_"Relax we know what were doing" Sideswipe said walking in the alleyway where he and his twin were abandoned._

_"What are we supposed to do in a cold dark place like this?" Jazz asked._

_"Well... I don't know..." Sunstreaker sighed._

_"This is where we were before we came to the base" Sideswipe shrugged._

_"Your creators left you here?, how cruel" Arcee growled._

_"Yeah we've put it behind us, we're focusing on better things, like you three" The twins chirped._

_"That's sweet, something's comming though!" Arcee said backing into the ally more._

_All four boys stood infront of Arcee as the form just outside the ally on the street transformed and started to walk towards them._

"Sparklings what are you doing out here, you have the old timers worried sick" The figure spoke comming out of the dark turning into Optimus.

"Optimus!" All five sparklings excitedly chirped running up to the youngling.

"What were you guys thinking running off like this" Optimus asked again picking up all five sparklings.

"We wanned to take stress way" Mirage tried to explain.

"You guys don't have to do that, Look you two are trouble makers and you've added Arcee Jazz, and Mirage to your family and adopted them as brothers and sister, now you get all five of you in trouble, now can I make a deal with you?" Optimus spoke truthfully.

"K..." The twins nervously nodded.

"Look ok occasionally pull off pranks and stuff, I know you guys can't help but missbehave you are sparklings, but believe it or not you are all very creative at inventing things to work, and one of your caretakers is a very handy bot, and you all know who I'm talking about too, you are going to get less punishment if you work with your caretakers and not against, save most of your pranks and tricks for when you are older, anyway do we have a deal?" Optimus asked.

"Okedokey" All five happily nodded and hugged Optimus.

"Good, now I'm going to be late I got to take you all back" Optimus said in a panick.

"Take us with!" All sparklings chirped.

"Uuuuuh... well it's safer then the street I can contact the old timers at the library" Optimus thought making his way over to the library.

"Oh thank primus, Optimus found them" Ratchet sighed with relief to Ironhide, Prowl, Hound, and Elita.

"Good, is he comming back?" Prowl asked.

"Yes Giving the fact that he's at the library with those five he'll be back in no time" Ratchet chuckled.

"Ok I got to drop these guys off I got to hurry back now remind me never to take them to the library again" Optimus huffed placing the sparkling down letting them run to thier caretakers.

"Told you" Ratchet laughed eagerly picking Sideswipe up as Optimus smiled and quickly ran off.

"Remember our deal" Optimus said before leaving.

"Deal, what deal?" Prowl asked.

"We sorry for all trouble we make, we try n be better now" the boys and Arcee apologized giving thier caretakers each a hug.

"Aw, aslong as you're safe we can forget about all the trouble you've caused" Ratchet cooed hugging Sideswipe.

"Now that we have you five back how about some energon and a nap, with out incodent" Ironhide suggested.

"Sounds good" Elita smiled at Arcee who smiled back.

"Hey old timers so how is everything going with the little brats?" Air raid asked looking at the five sparklings playing on the floor and drinking energon.

"How many times do have to tell you not to call us old timers" Ironhide growled.

_"He jus call us brats?" Arcee asked the four boys._

_"I think so" Sunstreaker growled._

"They are not brats the are very smart sparklings" Ratchet smirked noticing the sparklings chattering and pointing at the ariel bot.

"Thier annoying trouble makers, nothing more to doc bot" Air raid shrugged.

"Do not underestimate them and do not call me doc!" Ratchet growled watching the sparkling place his clipbored on a few blocks placing thier energon cubes on the lowered side.

"Undersestimate?, what is thier to underestimate they're sparklings!" Air raid argued.

"There's much you do not know fly boy" Ratchet continued to smirk as he helped Sideswipe up on the couch ready for the leap.

"Whatever..." Air raid rolled his optics turning to walk away as Sunstreaker, Mirage, Arcee and Jazz gave Sideswipe a thumbs up.

SPLAT!

Right to the back of Air raids helm all four full little energon cubes hit the back of the ariel bots helm, All five caretakers and all five sparkllings roared with laughter.

"Why you little" Air raid growled picking Mirage up by his doorwings, quickly making Mirage cry and the other four sparkling scowl and push themselves up to thier peds.

"Oh I wouldn't do that" Hound warned with a giant smirk.

"Why the little brat going to attack me?" Air raid snickered.

"No, but they will" Ironhide pointed from where he sat beside Prowl at the table, to the three boys and Arcee closing in on Air raid.

"Ok ok I put him down" Air raid placed Mirage down Arcee quickly hugged Mirage to comfort him, then both turned thier attention back to Air raid who was slowly backing away.

_"Get him!" The twins led the charge as they chased Air raid around the rec room._

"Aaaah!, thier going to kill me!" Air raid cried running away from the attacking sparklkilngs.

"Ha ha that's our boys" Ratchet laughed watching Sideswipe and Sunstreaker jump off the arms of the couch onto Air raid.


	10. There were bubbles every where!

"Hey what's going on in here?" Optimus asked as he walked into the med bay littered with tools.

"Ironhide is out so the twins and I are building a seesaw" Ratchet happily replied as Sunny n Sides each picked up a wrench.

"You're building them thier own personal catapult, good job doctor safety" Optimus sarcastically remarked.

"Hey ow ow!, I get that enough from Ratchet!" Optimus yelped as two wrenches hit him.

"Ha ha they're learning" Ratchet laughed picking sideswipe up.

"Yeah, so I see" Optimus chuckled as he watched Sideswipe paint Ratchet with black thick sticky oil.

"Yeah well they are somewhat" Ratchet sarcastically remarked holding the giggling Sideswipe out.

"Yeah well I'm glad you're getting along somewhat" Optimus smiled turning to leave before Ratchet asked him to do something for him.

"Optimus" Ratchet called just before Optimus could opened the door.

"Frag..." Optimus muttered under his breath putting his helm against the door.

"Will you take these two for a bath, I'm sure the others are there" Ratchet said handing over the filthy twins.

"Uh I... was...I..."

"Can't think up an excuse now can you?" Ratchet chuckled pushing Optimus out the door.

"That's not fair..." Optimus growled walking down the hallway towards the bathing rooms.

"Life not fair Opt!" The twins giggled.

"Ok Ratchet's been rubbing off onto you a little to much" Optimus rolled his optics as he entered the bathing room, that wasnt a room at the moment but a room full of bubbles.

"The frag happen here, can't see anything" Optimus said walking through the bubbles.

"Ha ha!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both giggled at the bubbles oozing out of the room.

"Mirage, Arcee, Jazz oof!" Elita called walking into Optimus.

"Optimus!, oh hey sorry I didn..."

"No it's ok, What's going on in here?" Optimus smiled at Elita.

"Well Hound and Prowl had to go out so I said I would watch thier sparklings, and I wanted to give them a bath and well I ran the warm cleaning fluid they found bubbly kind and decided to push over four containers of it, what brings you hear" Elita explained.

"The same as you except for the ending part" Optimus chuckled.

"Yeah well maybe consider washing yourself off to looks like twins got into Ratchet's oil" Elita snickered pointing out the oil stains on Optimus's chest.

"Oh uh yeah ha ha twins..." Optimus smiled nervously.

_"Well this is so romatic" Sideswipe rolled his optics._

_"Romantic you dumb aft" Sunstreaker corrected._

_"Whatever, it's boring" Sideswipe growled._

_"Sunny Sides!" Arcee Mirage and Jazz chirped from below by Optimus's feet._

_"Lets break free" Sideswipe clicked to his brother._

_Sideswipe and Sunstreaker easily squirmed out of Optimus's grip and dropped landing on Jazz Mirage and Arcee who giggled at the twins._

"Sideswipe Sunstreaker!" Optimus called looking for the twins.

_"Hey twins watch this!" Jazz chirped running and slidding across the floor._

_"Nice, hey watch this I'll jump over Sunny" Sideswipe chirped._

_"Yeah right" Arcee laughed._

_"Yeah I'll do it" Sideswipe argued._

_"Yeah well then lets see you do it" Jazz smirked._

_"I will" Sideswipe chirped as Sunstreaker slid towards him._

_"Never mi... Oof!" Sideswipe yelped as he tripped and landed on his brother as they continued to slide towards the others._

_"Ah twins!" Mirage Jazz and Arcee panicked as the twins slid into them making all of them slide across the the floor into Optimus's foot._

"There you are" Optimus cooed picking up all five sparklings.

_"This is your fault..." All four sparkilngs turned to Sideswipe._

Sideswipe smiled apologetically as they were all placed in a small tub full of warm liquid, letting Optimus and Elita scrub them down.

_"Psst hey watch this" Sideswipe chirped to the others before taking both of his servos and splashing Elita good, soaking the femme._

"Ugh!" Elita growled splashing Optimus soaking the future prime.

"Hey, what was that for?" Optimus gasped as the sparklings giggled at him and Elita.

"You know what it was for" Elita smirked splashing Optimus again.

"So that's how it is!" Optimus smirked splashing Elita turning into a splashing war.

_"They so immature..." Arcee rolled her optics at the two younglings._

_"Oh you n big words" Mirage giggled splashing Arcee._

_"You little!" Arcee growled splashing Mirage back._

_"Ha ha!" Sideswipe laughed tackling Sunstreaker and Jazz._

Both sparkllings and younglings were having a blast play wrestling in the bubble filled room, Elita quickly took a large amount of bubbles in her servos and gave Optimus a face wash with it.

"Pleh gross!" Optimus whined as he spat out a bunch of bubbles not noticing the door opening.

"Ha ha I got you good!" Elita laughed at Optimus who dumped a bucket of cleaning fluid on her.

"Optimus!" Elita chuckled tackling the red and blue mech.

"Paybacks a bi..."

"Dare I ask what's going on in here?" Prowl and Ratchet asked standing in the doorway as the bubbles finally cleared revieling a dog pile on Optimus with the Mirage and Arcee being ontop.

"We kinda got distracted" Optimus chuckled from the floor.

"Well I'm not complaining at least everything is clean" Ratchet shrugged taking the sparklings off the younglings.

"Yeah can't complain with that" Prowl laughed helping Optimus and Elita up.

"You guys are clean now right?" Ratchet cooed to the five he held.

"THERE BUBBWELZ EVEY WHERE!" Mirage squealed.

"Yes there was" Ratchet chuckled patting Mirages helm.

"Alright Nap time sparkling" Prowl sighed with laughter.

"Good I think Optimus could use one" Elita smirked gesturing to the tired young mech.

"Hey!" Optimus playfully growled.


	11. I broke them

24 years later

"Boys to my office now" Optimus's voice cam over the intercom.

"Scrap..." all four hung thier helms low turning around and walking into Optimus's office.

"Come on you four I'm getting how many complaints about your pranking and tricks" Optimus sighed talking to the four young mechs that knew they were in trouble.

"Like come on guys electrocuting energon, who came up with that one, oh wait let me guess, Sideswipe" Optimus complained.

"Aw come on that was funny" Sideswipe whined.

"Yeah hilarious just like the glue bomb in the bathing rooms, look guys I might have bailed you out as sparklings but I'm not going to do that anymore, you guys are mechs now, and you are going to be punished like mechs, understand?" Optimus continued.

"Yes sir..." all four sighed.

"Ok now the old timers will give you your punishments now go" Optimus said shoeing the trouble making mechs out of his office.

"Scrap the old timers, this is going to suck..." Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Yeah well at least we were getting scrap from Optimus and not them" Jazz said as they all walked down the hallway.

"Yeah true enough, put knowing the old ones will want to add onto the rant" Sideswipe rolled his optics.

"True enough" Jazz and Sunstreaker agreed.

Mirage was not one to say very much, he silently nodded and continued to walk with his adopted brothers to the med bay.

"You four still immature as sparklings!" Prowl scoffed standing with crossed arms staring down the boys, mainly Jazz.

"Can't you stay out of trouble for one day?" Hound asked Mirage who looked away from him.

"Well that just means they get to make up for thier immaturity" Ironhide said staring at Sunstreaker.

"Mop bucket, cloths, go scrup every inch of that bathing room" Ratchet growled giving the boys each a bucket of suplies.

"And I better not see any of that glue when you are finished!" Ratchet called after the boys that left quickly.

"You really think thier going to clean it in two minutes?" Hound asked Ironhide.

"They damn well better be" Ironhide nodded.

"Ugh I'm going to see Optimus..." Ratchet rolled his optics.

Optimus perked up hearing a Knock come to his door.

"Come in" Optimus called.

"Hello Optimus" Ratchet greeted sitting in a chair infront of Optimus's desk.

"Hello Ratchet what brings you here?" Optimus asked finishing up a data pad.

"Just getting away from the crazies" Ratchet sighed.

"I understand, Optimus laughed.

"After all these years watching them grow, helping watching them, have you ever thought of having your own sparkling?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"...yes Elita and I've considered" Optimus answered after thinking for a moment.

"Yeah sparklings are one of the greatest things that could happen to you, no matter how old they get you never stop worrying about them" Ratchet sighed to Optimus.

"No matter how much trouble they are, you always love them" Optimus smiled at Ratchet.

"And that's the truth right there, and I'm a mech that can prove that" Ratchet chuckled.

"Well I better let you get back to your work before the boys get called back in" Ratchet sighed getting up from the chair.

"Thanks Ratchet, I hope I don't have to call them back" Optimus chuckled.

"Yeah we can all have dreams Optimus" Ratchet laughed opening the door.

"Oh and when you decide if your having a little one, you'll tell me first right?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes Ratchet don't worry, I promise you will be the first" Optimus smiled going back to his work.

"Good" Ratchet nodded leaving Optimus's office.

"Look out!"

"Comming through!"

"Look out dude!"

"Boys!" Ratchet yelled as all for mechs ran past him into the rec room.

"The fu..."

"Hey Arcee!" Sideswipe greeted jumping over the couch landing beside the navy blue femme.

"Yeah hi Arcee!" Sunstreaker laughed jumping over the couch and kicking Sideswipe down to the ground and sitting in the same spot.

"Beat you Mirage ha ha woah!" Jazz laughed getting tackled over the couch knocking Sunstreaker onto Sideswipe, all of them ending up on Sideswipe.

"Hello boys busy morning?" Arcee laughed.

"Yeah, get the hell off!" Sideswipe struggled from under everyone.

"Mirage dude ok you win!" Jazz whimpered from under Mirage.

"Alright glad you agree" Mirage laughed rolling off.

"Let me guess you're all running from the hatchet?" Arcee asked with a chuckle.

"Yyyyeee...no not at the moment" Sideswipe answered with a laugh as he sat beside Arcee with his brother.

"That's a first" Arcee laughed.

"Aw come on we're not always on the run" Sunstreaker sighed.

"Ok fine..." Arcee rolled her optics.

"Can you believe Megatron finally went crazy and started a war" Jazz said.

"Yeah I mean we're fighting a war now it's only been a few years since the wars started but it's still mind blowing" Sunstreaker added.

"Dude can't we talk about something not depressing and sad" Sideswipe complained.

"Alright, hey guess what my sis just told me" Arcee excitedly asked getting the boys attention.

"What?" The boys closely waited for Arcee to tell them what seemed,ime exciting news.

"Her and Optimus are thinking about having a sparkling!" Arcee squealed.

"That's great, do they know there's a dangerous war going on!?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker happily said with giant worried smiles.

"Yeah I don't know what they're thinking" Arcee also answered happily, and as if on que Optimus walked in.

"Optimus are you awesomely insane!" Jazz asked grabbing hold of Optimus.

"Jazz...what are you talking about?" Optimus asked with great confusion.

"The sparkling, is it true you're thinking of having a sparkling during a war!" Mirage asked in a worried tone.

"Yes... but..."

"Are you insane, don't have a sparkling during a war, change your minds!" Jazz shook Optimus.

"I'm afraid it's a little late to change our minds" Optimus sighed.

"Aw man!" Jazz jumped away from Optimus.

"Did not need to hear that!" Sunstreaker shook his helm and whacked it against the couch.

"I'm instantly repressing that image!" Sideswipe said holding his helm and closing his optics.

"La la la la I'm not listening!" Mirage held his helm and walked in circles.

Arcee sat there with the most stuned look on her face and did not move.

"What the hell happened in here?" Prowl and Ratchet asked walking into the rec room standing beside Optimus, watching the boys and Arcee acting oddly.

"I broke them" Optimus chuckled leaving the room.

"Broke them... what?" Prowl raised an optic ridge.


	12. Or he'll come now

"Glad you are but I thought you would wait until the end of the war, Optimus this going to be hard on you two" Ratchet said to the prime as the twins were making something in the background.

"I know, we were planning on it but found out we were going have a sparkling now" Optimus sighed.

"Well like I said I'm..."

"OW SON OF A FRAGGING CON!" Sideswipe yelped after sticking his servo into the open flame one of Ratchet's blowtorches.

"Ha ha ha!" Sunstreaker couldn't hold back his laughter as his brother waved his servo trying to cool it off.

"The hell are you laughing at you lost the bet!" Sideswipe growled punching his twin.

"It was worth losing, ha ha ha Ow!" Sunstreaker cried as he got hit in the helm with a wrench.

"We are trying to talk here, shut the hell up the both of you!" Ratchet snapped at the two.

"Chill Hatchet..."

"When we tell you to shut up you two shut up or I will come over there and shoot you until the twitching stops!" Ironhide threatened from where he was sorting through data pads.

Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were hidden behind the medical berth, they both nodded and quietly went back to thier project.

"So we should be expecting a little one to be running around fairly soon" Ironhide said walking up to Ratchet and Optimus.

"Yes so we shall" Optimus smiled.

"You know it's going to be different, having your own sparkling I hope you know that" Ratchet warned Optimus.

"I know Ratchet" Optimus sighed.

"You have know idea what you're getting yourself into kid" Ironhide said pointing towards Ratchet who was yelling at the twins.

"I think I can handle it Hide" Optimus laughed leaving the med bay.

A few months later, in the wrestling room.

"Heya Arcee!" Sideswipe said tackling the femme that was standing and thinking.

"Hey Swipey!" Arcee greeted pinning the warrior.

"So what you up to?" Sideswipe asked after Arcee got off of him.

"Waiting" Arcee happily sighed.

"It's only been a few months Arcee" Sideswipe smiled.

"Yeah I know he's still got a long way before comming, but I'm really excited" Arcee almost jumped for joy.

"He'll come sooner then you think" Sideswipe warmly chuckled.

"Yeah, so wehere's your twin you never go anywhere with out him?" Arcee asked noticing the golden twin was not beside the red.

"He's over there with the others" Sideswipe pointed by the door where all three bous looked to be freaking out after Hound told them something.

"Hey guys!, hey hey whoa!" Jazz called running towards the two the slipping on a puddle of slipery oil and sliding into a wall.

"Damn who put that there!" Jazz cursed as he picked himself up.

"Ha ha you always are the victom for that trick Jazz" Sideswipe laughed.

"Ass, anyway hey the sparkling is being born now!" Jazz announced to the two that widened thier optics.

"Or he'll come now?" Sideswipe shrugged to Arcee.

"The hell he's not due for another few months!" Arcee panicked as they headed out the door with the whole gang.

"Something bad happened and he's comming early, it's an emergency birth" Jazz explained.

"Primus I hope everyone's ok!" Sideswipe and Mirage gasped as they all continued to rush down the hallway to the med bay, where Optimus nervously pacing outside the door.

"Optimus!, primus what happened to you!" Arcee asked seeing the scraps and energon leaking from the prime.

"Base C was attacked...Elita and I... just happened to be there at the wrong time...we escaped most of it but a bomb was set and Elita and I were caught in the middle of it" Optimus shakily answered.

"Is Elita ok?" Mirage asked a question everybody wanted to know.

"Yes she will survive, but the sparkling..." Optimus closed his optics and shook his helm.

"Optimus Ratch is an amazing medic, if anyone can save your sparklling it's Ratchet" Sideswipe told the prime.

"Yeah, hey we are here for you Optimus" Arcee added rubbing the primes back.

"Yeah you're there when we went through our worst times now we're here for you" Jazz said.

"Yeah we're here for our big brother" Mirage smiled.

"All of your words mean very much thank you" Optimus cried hugging all five bots.

"It's going to be ok!" Ironhide randomly came and hugged the group squishing them all together.

"Ironhide!" All gasped trying to squirm out of the weapon specialists grip.

"I love hugs" Ironhide smiled letting go of them all.

"Gee thanks to think I just got all my dents out" Sunstreaker complained poking his new dent in his shoulder.

"Don't complain at least he hugged as and wasn't firing at us" Sideswipe reminded his twin.

"Oh good point" Sunstreaker nodded.

"How are you doing Optimus?" Ironhide asked putting a servo on the leaders shoulder.

"Well better thanks to these five but still worried" Optimus sighed.

"Yeah... it's going to a miricale if this sparkling survives" Ironhide sighed.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Optimus asked the large mech.

"I hope so why?" Ironhide asked.

"Cause I don't know quite how to react to it" Optimus thought outloud.

"Oh well... I hope a miricale happen, that better?" Ironhide retried.

"Yes" Optimus nodded.

"Primus..." All five facepalmed at the weapon specialist.

"Oh shut up you" Ironhide growled.

"Well I have to leave for the field, keep me updated" Ironhide sighed patting Optimus on the back before leaving.

7 hours later middle of the night.

All six bots recharging on the floor leaning against the med bay door.

"Ah!" All six yelped as they were rudely woken by the door suddenly opening and throwing them to the floor.

"Oww..." All six tiredly groaned as they tiredly started picking themselves up.

"Wake up, I have news" Ratchet lightly kicked Optimus waking him more.


	13. Man up!

"Optimus..." Ratchet sighed.

Optimus, Arcee and the boys nervously looked at Ratchet waiting for the bad news.

"You are a father of a brand new sparkling" Ratchet said as he could not hold his smile back any longer.

"Aaaaaah ha ha!" The five all squealed and jumped up and down hugging Ratchet and Optimus.

"Yes but, he is very tiny very very fragile boys, he's very weak but alive, don't be surprised if a few problems pop up with him, I want him in my med bay everyday for a check up, but he'll survive" Ratchet explained looking at the boys for a brief moment.

"We'll promise to be careful with him" Sunstreaker sighed happily.

"Ok you can come in after Optimus says hello" Ratchet told the five that looked devastated when he told them to stay.

"I do not see any harm with them joinning me Ratchet" Optimus smiled seeing the boys and Arcee with puppy eyes.

"Fine but be very quiet" Ratchet whispere as they entered a different room in the med bay.

"Hey Elita congratulations" the boys whispered giving the femme a thumbs up.

"Thank you boys" Elita rolled her optics and smiled.

"Glad you're ok sis" Arcee hugged Elita.

"Thank you aunty Arcee" Elita warmly chuckled wrapping her free arm around her little sister.

"Thank primus you and the sparkling are alive" Optimus sighed with relief sitting next to his sparkmate and new son on the medical berth.

"Aw primus you've never seen a sweeter site" Hound said in a little girly tone.

"Man the hell up Hound, it's adorable" Ironhide said smacking the green mech on the back.

"Yo Ratchet wasn't kidding when he said the sparklin was tiny he fits right in the palm of Optimus's servo" Jazz pointed out the obvious.

"Aaaw he's so cute, a damn well lucky to be alive" the twins said looking over eachother to get a better look at the tiny black and yellow sparkling.

"Cute he's got little wings" Arcee cooed pointing out the wings.

"Yep can't wait to teach him stuff!" Sunstreaker said high fiving his twin.

"You will not be teaching this sparing any of your bad habbits" Ratchet growled waving a fingure at the twins.

"We'll see" the boys shrugged and smiled at eachother.

"Primus I'm scared for your sparkling already" Prowl sighed shaking his helm.

"Aw everythings going to be K" the twins cooed getting everyone in a group hug.

**Short chapter but this is the end, the story continues in the sequel four mechs one femme, a father and son**


End file.
